


Окно

by AAluminium



Category: Dracula: l'amour plus fort que la mort - Ouali, Dracula: l'amour plus fort que la mort - Ouali RPF
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Девушка понимает, что влюблена, но знает, что быть с объектом "страсти нежной" ей не суждено





	Окно

Люси сидела перед настежь распахнутым окном и, подперев подборок ладонями, безразлично смотрела вдаль. Сейчас для нее ничего не имело смысла, все казалось обыденным, нудным и невероятно скучным; таким, что хотелось убежать куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, чтобы не слышать лживого щебета девушек на приемах, не видеть сальных взглядов незнакомых кавалеров и не вслушиваться в однотипные шуточки, которые по своей пошлости могли сравниться с теми, что говорят в менее приличных местах. Нет, в ее окружении существовали люди, которые были ей интересны, но обычно это ограничивалось ее лучшей подругой и ее женихом. И к черту, к черту всех этих напыщенных куриц и гусаков!.. Но Мина была слишком доброжелательна, слишком мила, слишком правильна, слишком... Всего в ней было чересчур. Жених же ее... О, о нем девушка старалась не думать.   
Речка уже покрылась льдом; в равнодушном голубоватом свете луны она сверкала, словно кто-то рассыпал горсть алмазов. Деревья накинули пушистые белые покрывала, и только лишь верхушки их темнели, пронзая черное полотно неба, будто стрелы, пущенные умелым стрелком. Стволы отдавали каким-то стальным, металлическим блеском, неестественным и жутким.   
Весь этот контраст белой земли и черного неба навевал на девушку странные и несвойственные ей мысли. Раньше, в детстве, она не могла усидеть дома и спокойно смотреть, как падают снежинки – надо было обязательно выбежать в сад и ловить их, рассматривать неповторимый ледяной узор. Как правило, тогда ее не занимало ничего, кроме развлечений, и их было достаточно – особенно зимой.   
Сейчас же Люси казалось, что природа заворачивается в саван. Сквозила какая-то безнадежность, безжизненность в этом пугающе прекрасном пейзаже. Нигде не слышно трепета сердца и живительного дыхания весны; не поют птицы и не шумит речка. Лишь где-то угрюмо гаркнет замерзшая ворона, жалуясь на холод; завоет неподалеку продрогший волк да гавкает в ответ собака – вот и все, что можно услышать этой ночью...   
Внезапно налетел порывистый ветер, но девушка не обратила на это внимания. В ее рыжих волосах, как муха в паутине, запутались снежинки; они оседали на ее длинных ресницах и ярко-алых губах... Люси было очень холодно, так, что стучали зубы, но она упорно вглядывалась в горизонт, будто он мог дать ей ответы на все ее вопросы. Что, что ей делать с этой своей любовью, над которой она так презрительно насмехалась? Что делать с оттаявшим неожиданно сердцем? Как объяснить ему...  
«Зачем ты?! Зачем сейчас?!» - не понимала она, вдыхая как можно глубже, до боли в легких, свежий морозный воздух. Прямая, белокожая, она, словно нос корабля, была готова к любой буре и смело смотрела вперед. Уверенная, девушка расценивала собственные силы... И понимала, что этот шторм ее сломает – или надломит. Она никогда больше не станет той излишне игривой девицей, которой была до странного чувства, которого боялась и... которое презирала.   
«Зачем ты?.. Ты зачем сейчас?..» - раз за разом спрашивала она себя, вцепляясь руками в подоконник так, что белели костяшки пальцев. Каждый раз труднее... Чем с большим мазохистским упорством ты пронзаешь себя этим ножом здравого смысла, тем больнее его вынимать.   
Она готова была расплакаться, закричать в эту мертвую темноту, лишь бы стало хоть немного легче, лишь бы сбросить этот камень; нет больше сил удерживать эту ношу на хрупких белых плечах!.. Слишком тяжело для нее одной. Она сломается.   
«Зачем... зачем?..»   
Легко усмехаться, глядя на воодушевленно чирикающую Мину, влюбленными глазами смотрящую на Джонатана. Легко иронично улыбаться, пока невеста рассказывает что-то с любовным трепетом. Довольно легко сдержаться, когда Джонатан скептично смотрит, очевидно, обо всем догадываясь. Но кто бы знал, с каким нечеловеческим трудом ей даются эти ухмылки, кто бы знал, чего ей это стоит!.. Казалось, только на это уходила она вся, по капле.   
\- Признаться? Молчать? – судорожно шептала она в темноту, чувствуя, как мороз щиплет губы и кусается, будто голодная собака. – Улыбаться? Усмехнуться? Что мне делать, помоги!.. – взмолилась она, подняв голову к небу. – Избавь меня от наваждения!..   
Одной ей не справиться; как успокоить душу, когда она бьется раненой птицей? Как успокоить душу, рвущуюся из клетки? Как успокоить душу, требующую любви?..  
Люси с треском закрыла окно – до такой степени сильно, что затрещало стекло в раме и зазвенело зеркало трюмо. Девушка бросилась в кровать; завтра все будет по-другому. Люси Вестенра – ехидная рыжеволосая красавица, которая не задумывается о будущем, не размышляет, не философствует и думает только о нарядах.   
\- И только один человек понял глупую девицу по имени Люси... Только он и понял, что она притворяется пустышкой. И вытянул из нее все тайны, что эта девица так мечтала похоронить в себе... – сказала она подушке и накрылась с головой, словно пытаясь заглушить мысли...


End file.
